Ash's pokèvision spectacular!
by Aurorua
Summary: Ash does a pokèvision video with Serena, but a surprising confession from her makes this vision a reality! Armourshipping.


Helped by Agent BM

"Ash!" Serena said. "Huh? What is it?" Ash said. "Can we please make a pokèvision video together?" She asked. "It would mean a lot to me!" She said. Ash froze as he thought of his last pokèvision video. But when he looked at Serena he couldn't say no.

"Alright." Ash said sighing.

They quickly got on the road to look for a place to create a pokèvision video. "Hmmm, where should we go?" Serena said. "Hm how about a picnic on a flower field." Serena said to herself. "Hmm." She said glancing at ash. "I might as well do it!" She thought, blushing lightly.

They had arrived at a field covered in flowers. "Wow this place is perfect!" Serena said. "Fenn!" Fennekin said jumping in the flowers. "Well, let's get to work!" Ash said pulling three pokeballs. "Let's do this!" Ash said throwing the pokeballs in the air. Froakie, Hawlucha, and Fletchinder appeared in front of them. "Right, we want to help Serena make a pokèvision video." Ash said to them.

They all sighed and ash said. "Cmon, last time wasn't that bad!" Ash said. "Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu said. "Oh and I'm sorry Pikachu." Ash said pulling up a costume. Pikachu face-palmed. "Hey I got you these too!" Ash said pulling up some sunglasses. Pikachu looked slightly happier. "Oh! Fennekin I got you a cute costume too!" Serena said.

"I'm sorry ash!" Serena said to ash quickly. "What do you mean?" Ash said. Serena pulled up a Pikachu suit, just ash's size. Ash moaned and Serena pulled up a fennekin suit. "Don't worry, I got one for me too!" She said smiling.

They put on thier suit on and looked at thier pokemon. Pikachu pulled his glasses up and looked at ash. Fennekin wagged its tail as it looked at Serena.

They quickly set up a small towel and a basket of food. "I made pokè puffs!" Serena said opening the basket. All the pokemon looked excited. "Now let's start!" Ash said.

"Alright, take one!" Serena said. "Hi, I'm Serena, and this is fennekin!" Fenn fennekin!" Fennekin said. "And I'm ash, and these are my pokemon!" Ash said. He tilted the camera to show his other pokemon. The all smiled and waved at the camera.

"We are having a picnic today." Serena said. "I baked pokè puffs!" She said pulling up the basket. All the pokemon jumped on the basket, spreading the pokè puffs everywhere. Meanwhile Serena slowly neared ash. Ash noticed and said. "Here, sit by me." Ash pat a spot next to him.

Serena smiled and sat next to him. "You know ash... Can I tell you something?" Serena said. Pikachu looked up and watched them carefully. "Sure of course." Ash said. "Ever since we met in Kanto six years, I had always had a crush on you..." She said blushing. "Actually I've had one one you!" Ash said. "Really?" She said delightedly.

Pikachu got up and told the others. "Yes and I want to make this video special." Ash said. "How are yo-" Serena was cut off as Ash kissed her, with the video camera still rolling.

Pikachu pointed at Serena and ash and said something quickly to them.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Fletchinder. Fletchinder nodded and gathered some flower petals. "Pikachu." Pikachu said to Froakie. Froakie nodded and charge a water pulse. "Pika!" He said to fennekin. Fennekin smiled and charge a flamethrower. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Froakie quickly launched his water pulse and fennekin followed with flamethrower. The attacks collided and a shower of sparks lit off from it. Fletchinder quickly dropped the flower petals creating a beautiful shower.

Ash was still kissing Serena as it all happened. Once they stopped Serena gave ash a big hug and hummed softly. Ash put his arm around her and smiled.

...

...

Once they had stopped shooting they walked to the editing station and completed thier video. They put the vidoe online together and smiled. Ash then went to Serena and gave her another kiss.

Pikachu sat from a distance with the other pokemon. They all looked happy as they watched the couple.

The next day bonnie noticed ash and Serena were holding hands. To Clemont she said. "Look big brother!" She said pointing at them. "Hmm what do you think happened yesterday." Clemont said smiling. "Well whatever happened, they sure look happy!" Bonnie said.

...

...

...

Note: I will only accept few requests. Peace out!

GigaGuya


End file.
